l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Shattering of the Jewel
The Battle of Medinaat al-Salaam Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, p. 226 happened in 1132 during the time of the Immortal Caliph's rulership, when the Erba'a Alliance besieged Medinaat al-Salaam to depose the Caliph to end her Khadi reign of terror. Re-Awakening, Part 1, by Lucas Twyman The Horde The Tar-Khan Kiyoshi had built a powerful Horde. He intented on storming Medinat al-Salaam to end the rule of the Caliph and her Senpet allies. Erba'a Alliance His forces were soon joined by the Yodotai and Ra'Shari. The Yodotai had already had preliminary clashes with the Senpet, with their Strategists slowly taking note of the Senpet's ways and tactics. The combined Horde (now known as the Erba'a Alliance), also swelled its ranks with many former slaves of the Senpet, now hell-bent on revenge, the Hanif and the Rokugani Scorpion, which had been freed by the intervention of the small prophet, the Hooded Ronin called Duqaq. Defenders The City Guards and the Ebonites prepared for the defence, while the Caliph requested to the Senpet their support against the assaulters. City Guard (LBS - The Awakening flavor) Even before the enemy descended upon the city, the Qabal moved to the streets to attack the Khadi. War in the Streets (LBS - The Awakening flavor) Siege The Senpet were unable to stop the Horde from advancing on the city, where they set about laying siege to its walls. Inside, the Ebonites attempted to rally the people of the city into defense. But even their formidable skills of organisation proved ineffectual, as the Yodotai wheeled in catapults to pound the city walls. Moto and Hanif controlled the catapults, and Yodotai commanded them. Well before dawn, the armies of Erba'a had pierced the outer defenses, and swept into the heart of the city. Catapult Crew (LBS - The Awakening flavor) Breaking the Walls The Erba'a Alliance broke through the city walls, and open warfare erupted on the streets. The Senpet faltered in the defense. The Moto and Hanif slaves attacked them remorselessly, and they were forced to back down from the struggle, leaving the Ebonites and Khadi to stand alone. Finally realizing the Caliph's betrayal, the Senpet Pharaoh Hensatti dispatched a Phalanx of guards to help end the Caliph's rule. The Senpet Phalanx (LBS - The Awakening flavor) Attacked from all sides, the Caliph sent her elite guard into battle, but soon even they were also defeated. As the battles ended with the defeat of the Caliph and her henchmen, even the Senpet, Ivory Kingdoms Ruhmal worshippers, and city folk turned on the Khadi. Enemy of My Enemy (LBS - The Awakening flavor) Her Khadi fair little better, particularly against the Ashalan Lammassar, who had collected three Khadi hearts in their Ivory Boxes, making him all but invulnerable to their powers. Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, p. 150 The Ra'Shari, who had aided their allies with their knowledge of the city, at the same time they told the Ebonites the safest routes by which they could evacuate the city as both invaders and jinn had laid siege. Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, p. 179 Defeat of the Alliance After the last line of the Ebonite was routed at the Palace of Wonders, a lone man stepped out before the city gates and raised his arms to the sky. A lightning bolt struck the attackers, Lady Sun's Wrath (LBS - The Awakening flavor) quite possibly from Shilah, shattered the Erba'a army at the critical moment. Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, p. 94 The bolt of fire which fell from the heavens had destroyed the bulk of the Yodotai army. The Senpet and the rest of defenders recovered the field, with the help of the Celestial Alliance, Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, p. 203 rejecting the invaders. It was the second time the Yodotai Empire had been defeated in its history. Caliph's death Shortly after the Erba'a Alliance was defeated Keseth learned he had the Heart. The Black Heart (LBS - The Awakening flavor) A member of the Assassins, Adira, stormed the palace of the Caliph Hanan Talibah and defeated her with the aid of the Yufet Alliance, The End of Age after Keseth destroyed her Black Heart. Ceremony of the Black Heart (LBS - The Awakening flavor) Medinaat al-Salaam